Jafar (KH)
Jafar is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Originating in Disney's Aladdin, he is a member of Maleficent's council of Disney Villains, and appears to be her second-in-command. He is the royal vizier of Agrabah. Two-faced and cunning, Jafar seeks the demise of Aladdin and to rule Agrabah as sultan. Involvement Kingdom Hearts Jafar is a part of Maleficent's council of Disney Villains who desire total control of Kingdom Hearts. Jafar, with the help of his parrot Iago, plans to use the Heartless to conquer Agrabah. Maleficent orders Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart, and she warns him not to rely too fully on the darkness, or else he may lose his heart. Just as Jafar locates the princess and moves to capture her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and spirit her away. Jafar eventually manages to capture the Jasmine, but he is confronted by the Sora and company, who have joined forces with Aladdin. Aladdin tries to save Jasmine from Jafar by using Genie's powers, but Iago manages to steal the magic lamp, to which Genie is bound. Jafar summons the Pot Centipede to finish off the heroes while he makes his exit. The pursuit of Jafar leads Sora and his friends to the Cave of Wonders, where the Cave of Wonders Guardian of the Cave is possessed by darkness. As Sora and company deal with the Guardian, Jafar retreats to the Lamp Chamber. While there, he uses his first wish to find Agrabah's Keyhole. The Keyhole is revealed on the far side of the chamber; shortly afterward, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin arrive. They battle Jafar; the royal vizier uses his second wish to have Genie fight alongside him against Sora and the others. Jafar is defeated in the end, but he uses his third and final wish to transform himself into an all-powerful Genie. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin venture into the deepest part of the Cave of Wonders; there, they fight Jafar once again. After his second defeat, Jafar is sucked into a magic lamp of his own along with Iago. Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku converse about Jafar's chances against Sora; Hades states his belief that the vizier might have triumphed if Riku had been there to support him. Maleficent replies to this statement, claiming Jafar served his purpose and was "beyond help, consumed by his own hatred." Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jafar returns in a memory-based version of Agrabah that Sora visits during his journey in Castle Oblivion. The royal vizier uses the Heartless to take over Agrabah; he tricks Aladdin into getting the lamp in an attempt to make Jasmine marry him. Jafar steals the lamp from Aladdin, and he uses his first wish to have Jasmine for himself. Jafar's second wish, meanwhile, is for the Genie to protect him from a sneak attack led by Sora and Aladdin; his third and final wish is to become an all-powerful Genie. Jafar teleports Sora and his friends to the deepest part of the Cave of Wonders and attacks them; the protagonists defeat him by trapping him in a lamp of his own. During Riku's visit to the memory-based version of Agrabah, he fights Jafar, who represents his inner darkness. Kingdom Hearts II One year after Sora's journey in Castle Oblivion, Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sends Pete to Agrabah to get the lamp, release Jafar, and turn the royal vizier into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and his friends arrive in Agrabah, as well. Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel to the Cave of Wonders after reuniting with Aladdin; there, they find a treasure to give to the Peddler in exchange for Jafar's lamp. Sora returns from the Cave of Wonders to find Pete chasing the Peddler in an attempt to steal the lamp; Sora follows the two all the way to the Palace. Iago, who managed to escape from the lamp and wants to prove that he has reformed to Aladdin, snatches the lamp from Pete before he has a chance to release Jafar. Angered, Pete summons the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord, but the Heartless are dispatched by Sora, who helps Aladdin seal away Jafar's lamp. Due to the manipulations of Organization XIII, the Peddler finds Jafar's lamp again and releases the royal vizier. Jafar forces Iago to keep Sora occupied while he makes his way to the Palace; the parrot does as ordered and takes Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin to the Desert Ruins, where they face a ghostly version of Jafar, instead. When the real Jafar is no where to be found, Sora and company realize they have been tricked. Iago tells them Jafar is attacking the Palace; Sora and friends rush off to stop him. Upon arriving at the Palace, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin find Jafar tormenting Jasmine, whom he has chained to the gate. Jafar tries to eliminate Aladdin by launching a beam of dark lightning at him, but Iago intercepts this and is knocked unconscious. Jafar assumes his Genie form and rises into the sky, determined to finish Sora and his friends off once and for all. Sora gives chase, riding on Aladdin's magic carpet, and he battles the massive genie one-on-one, leading to the destruction of half of Agrabah. In the end, Sora emerges victorious, Jafar explodes, and his lamp dissolves into darkness. Allies *Maleficent *Sa Luk *Mozenrath *Riku *Hook *Hades Enemies *Aladdin *Jasmine *Sora *Goofy *Donald *Genie *Carpet *Discord *Hercules *Hades *Demyx *Illuminator *Zeus *Iago *Cassim *Mickey *Mad Doctor *Rasputin Appearances *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Disney Characters Category:Agrabah Residents Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Perverts Category:Evil Ruler